mako_mermaids1fandomcom-20200215-history
Admins
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Who are this wiki's administrators? These are all the admins of the Mako MermaidsWiki! Admins run the wiki and take care off everything that needs to be taken care of! You can send these admins a message on their talk page if you have any questions about the wiki or are interested in becoming an admin yourself! Also, if you have any problems such as harassment by other users, problems editing, or things like that, just contact one of the admins! They are here to help! Number of admins is limited to seven. Founder: User:Hannamarin7 Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Bureaucrats on the Mako Mermaids Wiki are counted as "head admins". Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Incognito Accounts All admins have "incognito accounts", accounts that are admins disguised as regular users. These accounts are used to find out more information about problems, gain an analysis about a certain topic, or to keep watch over certain users. There are many rules to incognito accounts that keep them in line: #We must be fair with all actions. #The accounts are for admin purposes only. If the account is used for other purposes, the admin will have consequences. (giving the account a history, without causing trouble, is an exception.) #All actions done on the account must be approved by at least 2 admins beforehand. #Incognito accounts must be treated just like other users. If they need to be blocked, they will be blocked. #If admins need to go under cover, they must ONLY use their incognito accounts. #Incognito accounts will have to break rules at times. We cannot drastically break rules; we cannot break more than 1 rule at a time and if needed, the accounts do have the right to be blocked. #Incognito accounts cannot be used to get a user in trouble or gain information that is not relevant to the problem at hand. #All admins can only have one incognito account unless the team votes otherwise. #All admins must know about one another's incognito account. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as " :Requests for adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.